injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Vs. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse: Time Is Eternal (From The Mind Of Seancrl001)
A new game that is a spin-off from Seancrl001's Injustice Fanon games and an unofficial sequel to Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 1 and 2. Character List= 1. Son Goku a.k.a. Kakarotto: (Child)-Stephanie Ann Nadolny and (Adult)-Sean Christian Schemmel 2. Prince Vegeta: (Adult)-Christopher Robin Sabat and (Child)-Laura Dawn Bailey 3. Son Goten a.k.a. Mighty Mask (The Lower-Half): (Child)-Kara Edwards and (Adult)-Robert McCollum 4. Son Gohan a.k.a. The Great Saiyaman a.k.a. The Golden Warrior: (Child)-Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard and (Adult)-Kyle Henry Hebert 5. Mr. Piccolo Jr. a.k.a. Ma Junior: (Adult)-Christopher Robin Sabat and (Child)-Maxey Whitehead 6. Future Trunks Briefs: Christoper Eric Johnson a.k.a. Eric Vale a.k.a. Alpha Lagrange 7. Yamcha: Christopher Robin Sabat 8. Tien Shinhan: John Burgmeier 9. Present Trunks Briefs a.k.a. Mighty Mask (The Top-Half): (Adult)-Christopher Eric Johnson a.k.a. Eric Vale a.k.a. Alpha Lagrange and (Child)-Laura Dawn Bailey 10. "Grandpa" Son Gohan: Christopher Robin Sabat 11. Master Muten Roshi a.k.a. The Turtle Hermit: Michael Charles "Mike" McFarland 12. Pikkon: Kyle Henry Hebert 13. Tapion: Ernesto Jason Liebrecht 14. Nova Shenron a.k.a. Nuova Shenron: John Burgmeier 15. Krillin: (Child)-Laurie Steele and (Adult)-Don "Sonny" Strait 16. Android 18 a.k.a. Lazuli: Meredith McCoy 17. Son Pan: (Child)-Kate Bristol and (Teen)-Elise Paige Baughman 18. Uub a.k.a. Oob a.k.a. Super Uub a.k.a. Majuub a.k.a. Papayaman: Sean Michael Teague 19. The Emperor Of Mifan Chiaotzu a.k.a. Chaozu: Brina Michelle Palencia 20. Yajirobe a.k.a. Masked Man: Michael Charles "Mike" McFarland 21. Videl Satan a.k.a. Great Saiyawoman a.k.a. Great Saiyagirl a.k.a. Great Saiyaman Mark II: (Teen)-Kara Edwards and (Adult)-Susan Huber a.k.a. Lucy Small 22. Mr. Buu a.k.a. Good Buu a.k.a. Fat Majin Buu a.k.a. Innocent Buu: Josh Martin 23. Prince Tarble: Todd Michael Haberkorn 24. Gine: Michelle Suzanne Ruff a.k.a. Georgette Rose 25. Nail: Sean Christian Schemmel 26. Nam a.k.a. Namu: Jerry Jewell 27. Jaco The Galactic Space Patrolman a.k.a. Mask Man a.k.a. Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi a.k.a. Jako Tirimentonpibosshi: Todd Michael Haberkorn 28. Olibu a.k.a. Oribu a.k.a. Olivue a.k.a. Olive: Rick Robertson 29. Lord Beerus a.k.a. Bills a.k.a. Beers a.k.a. Birusu: Jason Douglas 30. Champa a.k.a. Shanpa: Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang 31. Vados a.k.a. Vadosu: Cherami Leigh Kuehn 32. Whis a.k.a. Uisu a.k.a. Wiss a.k.a. Weiss: Ian Sinclair 33. Hit The Infallible a.k.a. Hitto The Assassin: Travis Hampton Willingham 34. Cabba a.k.a. Kyabe: Aaron Mitchell Dismuke 35. Auta Magetta a.k.a. Otta Magetta a.k.a. Autta Magetta a.k.a. Autto Magetta: David Wald 36. Botamo: Daniel Baugh 37. Prince Frieza a.k.a. Freezer a.k.a. Freeza: Christopher Owen Ayres 38. Lord Chilled: Marcus D. Stimac 39. King Cold: Jason Douglas 40. Prince Cooler a.k.a. Coora a.k.a. Coola: Andrew "Andy" T. Chandler 41. Demon King Mira a.k.a. Miira: John Michael Tatum 42. Demon God Demigra: Joshua "Josh" Grelle 43. Naraka The Black Namekian a.k.a. Nalak The Evil Namekian a.k.a. Naraku The Dark Namekian: Richard Michael Epcar 44. Majin Ozotto The Super Monster: Andrew Love 45. Supreme Kai In Training Zamasu a.k.a. The Fallen God Zamasu a.k.a. The Mad God Zamasu: Roger Craig Smith 46. Gravy: Liam Christopher O'Brien 47. General Bon a.k.a. Bon Shogun: Patrick Seitz 48. Mechikabura a.k.a. Mechickaboola: William Frederick Knight 49. Putine: Amber Lee Connors 50. Churai: Michele Knotz 51. Haru Haru: Madeleine Morris 52. Shun Shun: Jeannie Tirado 53. General Rilldo a.k.a. Ridudo Shogun a.k.a. General Rhildo a.k.a. Rulrildo a.k.a. Rirudo a.k.a. Rilld a.k.a. General Lock: Andrew "Andy" T. Chandler 54. Hirudegarn a.k.a. Hildegarn: Robert 55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. 62. 63. 64. 65. 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. 71. 72. 73. 74. 75. 76. 77. 78. 79. 80. Category:Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Category:Frieza (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cooler (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Metal Cooler (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Mecha Frieza (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Lord Chilled (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:King Cold (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bojack (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Great Demon King Piccolo (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Turles (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Lord Slug (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Majin Ozotto (The Super Monster) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Demon God Demigra (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Nappa (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Raditz (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Zarbon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Dodoria (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Captain Ginyu (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Jeice (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Guldo (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Burter (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Recoome (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Salza (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Doore (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Neiz (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Garlic Jr. (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ginger (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Nicky (Nikki) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Sansho (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Spice (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Vinegar (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Mustard (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Salt (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Saibamen (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cyclopian Guards (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Commander Zeeun (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Medamatcha (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bibidi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Babidi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bido (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bujin (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Kogu (Gokua) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cell Jrs. (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Tambourine (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Drum (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cymbal (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Wings (Dorodabo) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Angila (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Daiz (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Yamu (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Spopovich (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Pui Pui (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Yakon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Buyon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Major Metallitron (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Hoi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:The Pirate Robot (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses)